Thanks
by AeryonSun
Summary: This was awkward. He had never really ever done anything like this...well, not for years anyway. Aya frowned and was about to leave when an overwhelming since of pride washed over him. He'd be damned if he ran. ONE SHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters and all products related thereof.

AN: My first WK fiction! I hope I do the characters well, please read and review and let me know how I did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was awkward. He had never really ever done anything like this...well, not for years anyway. Aya frowned and was about to leave when an overwhelming since of pride washed over him. He'd be damned if he ran. He sighed then slowly raised his arm and knocked on the door.

When he heard the occupant yell 'It's open' he turned the knob and stepped inside.

Aya expected Yohji's room to be messy, with dirty clothes thrown about the room and empty beer cans and whiskey bottles all over the tables and floor. However, it was quite clean with only a small ball of clothes on the floor next to the bed, his mission suit was hanging neatly on a hook out side of his closet door, pressed and in plastic on a silk covered hanger. Aya looked down at the clothes on the floor and noticed a pair of pajama pants, he suspected those were the clothes Yohji wore to bed. There was no suffocating cigarette smell save for the one dangling between Yohji's lips. Yohji took the offensive cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it in the glass ashtray on the night stand before speaking.

"Aya?" Yohji's brow furrowed slightly, " Come in and shut the door."

Aya obeyed slowly walking in, " You sound as though you were expecting someone in particular."

Yohji raised a brow then smirked, " Well, I was."

Aya stood silent, he wasn't expecting Yohji to tell him who, he knew it was one of their other teammates. Yohji wasn't stupid enough to bring back one of his skanks, let alone allow her to come here on her own.

Yohji took Aya's silence as waiting for an answer, " Ken."

Aya frowned, " Hn..."

Yohji let out a chuckle, " He comes in now and then, we share a drink and let off some steam. You know, on the nights I don't go out." He leaned over and with a quick strike of a match lit a fat white smoker's candle on his night stand.

Aya nodded, he never figured there were nights Yohji didn't go out. Then again he was always in his room with some tea and a good book to really care what his teammates were up to. Aya frowned, maybe if he wasn't such a solitary person he wouldn't have been surprised by Yohji's actions during a mission a few nights ago as well as the subsequent actions afterward. Maybe he wouldn't feel so awkward now that he felt compelled to acknowledge them in some way.

Aya dropped his head remembering that night. The mission had gone just as they had planned until the end. Somehow during their attack the bastards had called for backup. Aya, being the first to enter the darkest corridor, got the full force of the army that was called in. Even though the other Weiss members successfully fought off the attack, they did it without Aya's help. He was on the sidelines, bleeding profusely and nodding in and out of conscienceness. He didn't know how long the fight lasted and was vaguely aware when he was lifted up and hauled out of the area. He didn't know who was carrying him until he heard Yohji's voice talking to him. The standard things said to a dying person: hang in there, everything's going to be alright, don't die on me buddy. Aya had begun to glaze over, phasing out all of Yohji's words until he heard him say that he couldn't die because Weiss would crumble without him...that _he_ would crumble without him.

It was during Aya's stay at the hospital that Omi filled him in on the rest of the events of the mission night. Yohji had stepped up, directing Ken and Omi what to do and where to go. He had instructed Ken to take Aya to a hospital that he knew Kritiker had a hand in and had told

Omi to write up a detailed report of the mission including the ambush and the state of Aya's health. Yohji had then proceeded to personally change the shift times and days of the Koneko schedule taking most of the burden of Aya's days. The rest going to Ken. Omi had been spared due to the fact that he was in school and Yohji recognized the importance of that. Ken hadn't complained understanding Yohji's reasoning. Yohji had also taken it upon himself to discreetly explain the whereabouts of Aya when the school girls pressed the issue. However, what impressed Aya the most was the fact that Yohji told Manx that the team would still take missions, that just because Aya was hurt didn't mean that Weiss was out of commission. They had accepted two missions while Aya was in the hospital and each had gone off without a hitch.

So now here Aya was in Yohji's room, contemplating how to say thank you. An act of humble gratitude that he hadn't utilized in years. He walked closer to the taller man who had made his way to his bed and was sitting on it, back against the head board.

Yohji still wore the clothes he had worn to work. A pair of tight faded jeans and a loose dark blue button up shirt. Aya decided that he looked nice as his violet eyes roamed over Yohji's form. Upon reaching eye level of the man he had just so openly gave a once over, Aya was graced with nothing more than a raise of Yohji's right brow. Aya cleared his throat and walked closer to the bed.

" I don't bite," Yohji smirked, " come on and have a seat." He patted the bed softly, but really didn't think Aya would take him up on his offer. So when Aya sat down on the edge of the bed Yohji was suprised to say the least.

Aya looked at Yohji and had intended to state his thanks for looking out for the team, but before he could speak Yohji had took his hand and was gently massaging the back of his hand with his thumb.

" You know Aya, you had me really scared for a while there," Yohji squeezed his hand, " when you died I was–"

" What?" Aya interupted Yohji, " what do you mean, 'died'."

Yohji sighed, " I guess Omi didn't tell you huh. Well, yes...you died right when Ken dropped you off. You were dead for three minutes...the longest three minutes of my life..." Yohji looked down and bit his lower lip, " I really don't think any of us knew just how much we had grown to love that stubborn, pain in the ass personality of yours. Not until you were so close to..." Yohji looked up and locked eyes with Aya, " It's pathetic huh. That it had to take your death, literally, before we saw that...sorry."

Aya groaned, " Don't apologize. Besides I came here to tell you...well, you did...this is so lame."

Yohji laughed, squeezing Aya's hand again, " The others would have done the same, I just beat them to it. Someone had to take charge. I was just quicker to the punch."

Aya scowled, " You're being modest," another trait Aya never would have expected Yohji to have, " You know just as well as I that Ken is too brash and Omi is to young. You have the most experience and therefore you were the obvious choice. Actually, you had no choice."

Yohji smiled, " Oh really, I could have left your bloody ass there. You are one heavy son of a–"

" No you wouldn't" Aya steeled himself then dove in, " you would have crumbled."

Yohji's smile fell quite abruptly and Aya could feel his hand trembling in his grasp. Maybe he shouldn't have revealed that he had heard that. Aya knew he had only said it because he thought he was passed out. None the less, it was out now and a child like curiosity took hold of Aya as he anxiously awaited Yohji's response.

Yohji made a move to remove his hand from Aya's , but Aya gripped him tighter. Yohji sighed, " What do you want me to say to that?"

" Whatever you want."

" You were supposed to be out of it. I didn't want you to hear that."

Aya smirked, " Obviously."

Yohji frowned, " You are an ass."

Aya let Yohji view one of his rare smiles, " An ass that makes you weak."

Yohji flinched, " It's not that simple. I had to admit a lot of things to myself. Don't make it sound that simple."

Aya shook his head, " How long?"

Yohji shrugged, " A year...maybe more."

Aya's eyebrows rose and his lips parted in surprise, " I never...you hid it well."

" Had to, " Yohji grinned, " what of my reputation? How do you explain a womanizer falling fast and hard for a man?"

" It's how you feel. Why explain anything?" Aya loosened his grip on Yohji's hand, " It is no one's business who you bed."

Yohji's brow perked up, " You will allow me to bed you?"

Aya blanched, " That is not what I meant..."

There was a knock on the door and Aya heard Ken speak, " You up Yohji?"

" Yep, I'll be there in a sec." Yohji then turned his attentions to Aya, " You know, now that you have made it clear that you know how I feel, I will not hesitate to pursue you."

Aya grunted, " Do what you wish." He stood, still holding Yohji's hand and bending slightly whispered, " Just remember that I am not one of those horny girls at the club. I am not desperate for a fuck."

Yohji smiled, " Your acceptance of the chase is good enough for now."

Aya rolled his eyes and leaning forward placed soft lips to smirking, triumphant ones. It was a gentle kiss, no tongue or overheated passion. Just a peck, a silent acknowledgment that the chase wouldn't take up too much of Yohji's time.

Aya released his hand and started toward the door. He was stopped by Yohji's voice.

" Aya, how long?"

Aya turned his head to look over his shoulder, " Two years...maybe more."

" Gods Aya...and you say I hid it well."

Aya waved his hand dismissively then proceeded toward the door. He ignored the questioning gaze he got from Ken and made his way to his own room fighting a strong urge to smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I hoped you liked it, please review and let me know if the characters or OOC or if it was just a generally crappy story. I would appreciate it greatly.


End file.
